1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a bit line equalizing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sense amplifier circuit is a circuit connected to a memory cell array to detect and amplify data of a selected memory cell in the memory cell array.
The sense amplifier circuit is connected to a pair of bit lines to detect data of the memory cell. The sense amplifier circuit includes an equalizing circuit equalizing voltage of the pair of bit lines before and after a data detection operation.